


Tuesday Leaving

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	Tuesday Leaving

The house is big, so much larger than a trailer but smaller than a prison.

Her room has glass walls that look upon the busy street. She feels safe watching the cars speed by. They shine up at her, sunlight and streetlight glancing off their metal amour. She thinks she will buy one, streak away across the horizon, go where she cannot be followed. Not by destiny or duty or blonde girls who need someone to help them be alive.

By the third week Wood has stopped looking at her. He knows he's not enough.

She leaves on a Tuesday.


End file.
